Dusty Book
This book is obtained in the fifth chapter with the help of another book, The Halls of Irdorath. It contains Xardas' research notes on the Halls of Irdorath. The first paragraph of the book is always the same, but depending on which guild did the nameless hero choose in the first chapter, the second and third paragraph are different. Text Paladin Version ... I am now certain that the building is the Halls of Irdorath. They are located on an island quite near the harbor of Khorinis. Beliar's interest in the ore mines is obvious ... ... The stronger they are, the more valuable they seem to be to him as undead servants. These converted paladins are very hard for any warrior to defeat. One of them has fallen into my hands. I only hope the others won't notice his presence down here ... ...the converted paladin no longer seems to react to any stimuli. I have stored his armor and the rest of his belongings in the back room. The door can only be opened from inside. I have built a teleport rune to get into the room. I have placed the instructions for it in the almanac so that the One can find them... ---- Fire Mage Version ... I am now certain that the building is the Halls of Irdorath. They are located on an island quite near the harbor of Khorinis. Beliar's interest in the ore mines is obvious ... ... The signs are unmistakable! When the One comes, he will need all the help we can give him. Beliar is already too strong. I have succeeded in obtaining some valuable artifacts which I will keep down here just in case. I suspect the Chosen One will come from among our ranks, so I have written instructions in the almanac for him. ... I am now certain. We cannot stay the hand of fate. As soon as Beliar feels strong enough, he will arise and seek to rule the world. I must find the One, else we are all doomed. ---- Mercenary Version ... I am now certain that the building is the Halls of Irdorath. They are located on an island quite near the harbor of Khorinis. Beliar's interest in the ore mines is obvious ... ... There will be war, a war for the fate of the world. I seem to be the only one capable of interpreting the signs. All around me seem to ignore them. The One will come, and his coming will herald the beginning of the war. It is a war as old as time itself, but the end appears to be coming into view. I will not stand idly by and watch as others take the fate of the world into their hands. ... I have studied the ancient writings and I have found out how to create the legendary weapons of the ancient Dragon Lords. However, I have no idea how to obtain the ingredients. I have entered the recipe in the almanac just in case. Who knows what terrors the future may bring - maybe even dragons. Category:Writings Category:Gothic 2 writings